L'amour à la barricade
by dbacksgirl46
Summary: What if Marius had a younger sister named Marley. See what happens when two people fall in love that have known each other for years. Together they will raise the barricade, but will their love fall along the way? Enjolras/ OC Marius/ Cosette
1. Chapter 1

**Here is chapter 1 of my new fanfic. Review and tell me what you think!**

_(Marley's POV)_

_Paris 1832_

Today was the day I finally arrived home from England. My grandfather picked me up in his carriage. We are riding through the streets of Paris. It has been a long year without Marius around. He has gone to fight for the rights of the people. In all honesty I completely agree with everything he is doing, but grandfather does not. He will not let me see Marius because he is afraid he will corrupt me with ideas of revolution. I wish to fight for this cause, but grandfather hardly ever lets me out of his sight. He has also been after me to marry a man I do not love. His name is Andrew and he comes from a noble English family, but I do not love him. If I every marry I want it to be for love, not money.

As a stare out the window I see all the beggars asking for food. I feel so sorry for them and I wish desperately to help them. A lot has changed in the year I have been gone. Suddenly there is a thump on the window. I look to see a 12 year old boy with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes trying to get inside.

I would know that face anywhere. Gavroche. His sister Eponine and I were very close friends and he was always hanging around. I quickly let him in despite my grandfather telling me not to.

'Ow do you do? My name's are my people. Here's my patch. Not much to look at, nothing posh. Nothing that you'd call up to scratch. This is my school, my high society here in the slums of Saint Michele we live on crumbs of humble piety tough on the teeth, but what the hell!" Gavroche was speaking to my grandfather. I couldn't help but giggle. He heard and turned to me.

"Marley! I missed you so much!" He yelled giving me a hug.

"I missed you too." I whispered into his ear.

"I'm going to see the speech and Marius is there. Come with me!" Gavroche yelled excitedly. Then turned to my grandfather saying:"Think you're poor? Think you're free?  
Follow me! Follow me!"

With that we climbed out of the carriage. He held my hand and we started running as fast as we could away from grandfather.

"Marley! Marley get back here at once!" he yelled, but I just kept going. We hitched a ride on the back of another carriage and were being chased by other street urchin children like Gavroche.

"There was a time we killed the king we tried to change the world too fast. Now we've got another king and he's no better then the last. This is the land that fought for liberty  
now when we fight we fight for bread. Here is the thing about equality everyone's equal when they're dead. Take your place .Take your chance. Vive la France! Vive la France!" He yelled and we hopped off the carriage when we arrived at the town square.

He started moving through the crowd of people and I quickly lost him, but as I look up at the stage I see Marius and a extremely handsome man with curly blonde hair and the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. Our eyes meet and I feel a pleasant chill run up my spine. After a couple of seconds we break eye contact.

Then people started yelling. "When's it gonna end?" one man yelled  
"When we gonna live?" asked another  
"Something's gotta happen now or something's gonna give." Yelled the woman standing next to me. I looked at her and realized who it was.

"Ponine?" I asked She turned to me.

"Marley, I missed you so!" She yelled giving me a hug.  
Then everybody chanted "It'll come, it'll come, it'll come, it'll come, it'll come, it'll come" Then the handsome man is the red coat started a empowered speech. His eyes held determination and hope. "Where the leaders of the land? Where are the swells who run this show?"

"Only one man - and that's Lamarque speaks for these people here below." Marius added. Then our eyes locked and I saw the shock in his eyes.

Another student went behind Enjolras and whispered something in his ear. "Lamarque is ill and fading fast! Won't last the week out, so they say." He shouted then continued "With all the anger in the land how long before the judgement day? Before we cut the fat ones down to size? Before the barricades arise?" Wow he is an amazing speaker I thought.

Just as I was thinking this the police showed up on horseback to break up the crowd. There was lots of pushing and shoving. I almost was smacked by a police officer when I saw a flash of red whiz pass me to stop the hand from making contact with my face. He took my hand and led me away.

"Mercy Monsieur." I said to the man. Then I realized it was the attractive man that gave the speech.

"Are you alright Mademoiselle?" he asked with concern in his eyes.

"Yes I am fine, but mercy." I see my grandfather in the crowed searching for me. I must find Marius before he finds me.

" Sorry Monsieur, but I must go I said hurrying off to find Marius. I see him near Eponine searching the crowed.

"Marius!" I called. He looked up and ran over to me.

"Marley! What are you doing here. Grandfather never told me you were coming home." He exclaimed.

"I know, it is because he forbids me to see you because of your involvement in this revolution. Please Marius do not make me go back to him. Its awful."

"Do not worry Marley. I will not let him take you away again."

As he said this grandfather approached.

"Marius, you bring shame to out family name! Come Marley, you stay away from him." Grandfather yelled.

"I will not go with you. I believe in what Marius is doing! I'm staying with him."

"You both are a disgrace. Your mother would be ashamed of the two of you." he said. I felt tears stinging in my eyes.

"If you do not return with me I will send Andrew to get you. You two will be married at once and leave to England. I will not have two grandchildren disgrace my name." He spat and rode off in his carriage.

"Oh Marius this is horrible." I cried.

"Who is this Andrew he spoke of?" Marius asked.

"An awful man grandfather wants me to marry. He is 34 and I am only 17. He hits me when I do something he does not like. He finds reasons to hurt me. I do not love him. I wish to marry for love." I cried into Marius's shoulder.

"That man will not touch you. You will be with me. I will protect you from him." he said with anger in his voice.

"Come, I will bring you to my flat." We walked off arm in arm to his flat.

**Ok so there is the first chapter. tell me what you guys think. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is** Chapter** 2. Thanks for the support and keep reviewing please!**

Marley's POV

Marius and I walk to his flat.

"God you have changed so much in a year Marley. You are such a beauty, you look just like mom." Marius complimented.

"Really?" I asked, touched by his comment.

"Of Course." Was his short reply.

I hadn't noticed until now that Eponine had followed us in. I can tell she and Marius are still great friends. I have always known that Ponine is in love with Marius, but Marius has always been to blind to recognize this. Marius was retrieving his gun then he said he would take me to the Café Musain. After Marius gathered his things we headed off to the café.

As we walk down the streets of Paris I again realize how much has changed.

"Never go out by yourself after dark. It is extremely dangerous, Marley." Marius warned. I nodded my head in understanding continuing to follow Marius.

Suddenly, he stopped right in front of me.

'Marius? Marius? Is there something wrong?" I asked.

I tried to follow his gaze and my eyes landed on a beautiful blonde girl giving food to the poor with a man that looked to be her father. Marius and the girl were staring intently into each others eyes.

_Oh lord, it looks like Marius is in love at last._

* * *

Enjolras's POV

I can't seem to get those beautiful hazel eyes out of my mind. The girl that I saved in the square has made a lasting impression on me, which is shocking. Since when do I pay attention to girls? I don't know though. There is something different about this one. She's just, I don't know. She is beautiful, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen with her long, curly, soft light brown hair. And those eyes. Those amazing hazel eyes that I can get lost in. I don't even know her name, she ran off before I could find out, but for some reason this girl looked familiar to me.

I need to get my mind off this girl. We are planning a revolution, there is no time for falling in love. Wait. Love? No I am not falling for this girl. I don't even know her.

"Enjolras?" Combeferre asked.

"Ah yes." I replied turning to face him.

"At Notre Dame the sections are prepared!" He informed me. I nodded my head in understanding. The girl almost forgotten for the moment.

"At rue de Bac they're straining at the leash!" said Feuilly.

"Students, workers, everyone. There's a river on the run like the flowing of the tide. Paris coming to our side!" Exclaimed Courfeyrac. This is good news it is time for me to speak.

"The time is near. So near it's stirring the blood in their veins! And yet beware, don't let the wine go to your brains!" I said throwing a glare toward Grantaire.  
"For the army we fight is a dangerous foe with the men and the arms that we never can match. It is easy to sit here and swat 'em like flies, but the national guard will be harder to catch. We need a sign! To rally the people, to call them to arms, to bring them in line!" I yelled.

Just as I finished saying this in walks Marius.

"Marius you're late." I said irritated. Then I glanced behind him to see the girl from earlier. God is she beautiful. Marius noticed my gaze and brought the girl to me.

"Enjolras, this is my baby sister Marley. Marley this is my friend Enjolras." Marius introduced. Marley, what a beautiful name.

"It is a pleasure to meet you mademoiselle." I said kissing her hand. I saw her blush a little and couldn't help but think how cute she was.

"Marius why have you brought her here? It is dangerous here." I said a little worried.

"It is more dangerous for her to be without me. Out grandfather is after her and I can't let him take her away again." He said. Marius explained to me what happened to his sister. About the man that her grandfather wanted her to marry. I really wanted to kill this man Andrew for hurting Marley. She just seems so sweet and innocent.

"Can I count on you to help me look after her?' Marius asked.

"Yes you can." I replied. I will not let this man hurt Marley again.

Courfeyrac came back upstairs from getting his drink. He nearly dropped the bottle when he saw Marley.

"Marley?" he asked. How did he know Marley? She turned and faced him.

"Hi Courf." She replied with a smile. He ran up to her and picked her up hugging her tight. I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of what I am seeing.

"Its been a long time since I've seen you." He said.

"Ya, Grandfather sent me off to England for a while." She replied with a frown.

"Well I'm glad you are back, I missed you!" he said hugging her again and she laughed. Her laugh was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. All attention turned to Marius who had a vacant look in his eyes.

"Marius what's wrong with you today? You look as if you've seen a ghost." Joly stated.

"Some wine and say what's going on!" Grantaire offered.

"A ghost you say... a ghost maybe. She was just like a ghost to me. One minute there, and she was gone!" He replied in a daze.

"Oh Lord, please do not start again." Marley said quietly from my side.

"What is going on?" I asked Marley

"Oh I had to hear all about this girl he just saw all the way here." She said a bit irritated. She was cute when she was like this. Wait what am I thinking?

"I am agog!  
I am aghast!Is Marius in love at last?  
I've never heard him `ooh' and `aah' You talk of battles to be won, And here he comes like Don Ju-an  
It's better than an o-per-a!"Grantaire slurred. I can't have Marius distracted. I need him focused.

"It is time for us all  
To decide who we are  
Do we fight for the right  
To a night at the opera now?" I asked Marius with a glare. "Have you asked of yourselves, what's the price you might pay?  
Is it simply a game for rich young boys to play?" I asked and Marius glared.  
The color of the world is changing day by day... I yelled.

"Red - the blood of angry men!" I exclaimed

"Black - the dark of ages past!" I looked directly at Marius.

"Red - a world about to dawn!  
Black - the night that ends at last!" cried everyone.

"Had you been there tonight you might know how it feels to be struck to the bone in a moment of breathless delight! Marius retorted.

"Oh yeah you were definitely struck by something alright." replied Marley rolling her eyes. I couldn't help but smirk at that. Marius sent her a glare, but continued.

"Had you been there tonight you might also have known. How the world may be changed in just one burst of light!" he said to me. I risked a glance at his sister because that is exactly how I felt when I saw her. Marius has no idea.

"And what was right seems wrong, and what was wrong seems right!" Marius continued. I felt a bit bad that I was not being supportive of my friend when I knew exactly what he was feeling, but we have a revolution starting. Now is not the time for love.

"Red..." Grantaire yelled mockingly at Marius.

"I feel my soul on fire!" Marius replied with passion.

"Black..." Marley sang.

"My world if she's not there!" Marius replied.

"Red" everyone but me yelled.

"The color of desire!" he said

"Black!"

"The color of despair." Marius finished.

At this point I decided it was time that I stepped in. "Marius, you're no longer a child I do not doubt you mean it well,But now there is a higher call. Who cares about your lonely soul? We strive toward a larger goal, our little lives don't count at all!" I glanced at Marley to see hurt on her face as I said this. As quickly as it appeared it was gone. Could it be she feels what I feel?

"Listen everybody!" Courfeyrac yelled

"General Lamarque is dead!" Gavroche announced. Everyone stopped and stared at him. Shock. That's all I felt. It is starting.

" Lamarque is dead.  
Lamarque! His death is the hour of fate.  
The people's man.  
His death is the sign we await!  
On his funeral day they will honor his name.  
With the light of rebellion, a blaze in their eyes.  
From the candles of grief we will kindle our flame!  
On the tomb of Lamarque shall the barricade rise!  
The time is here!  
Let us welcome it gladly with courage and cheer  
Let us take to the streets with no doubt in our hearts  
But a jubilant shout  
They will come one and all  
They will come when we call!" I yelled. I notice Marius sneaking out with Eponine. He is arguing with Marley.

"Marley stay here. You need to stay safe." Marius tried to reason with her. I guess she wanted to go wherever it was he was running off too. Marius turned to me.

"Enjolras, please. There is something I must take care of. Please look after my baby sister while I am gone." He pleaded. I nodded.

"Marius! I am not a baby." she snapped.

"I must go. Stay with Enjolras. I know he will keep you safe." and Marius left without another word.

**Ok Please review! Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter. Ya'll are amazing!**


End file.
